The Health Information Center (HIC) of Wheaton Regional Library, a branch of Montgomery County Maryland Department of Public Libraries will use its visibility and relationships in the local community to create opportunities for enhancing and promoting public access to toxicology and AIDS information resources. The HIC will work with community-based AIDS organizations, grassroots environmental organizations, the local health department, citizens groups, and schools to improve access to AIDS and toxicology information. The HIC will train library staff, members of community groups, the general public in using NLM's databases as well as other information resources in these topics.